La Oda La llamada de las Sombras
by Giledhel-Narya
Summary: Primera de las tres entregas de esta obra, llamada Oda aunque no lo sea. Escrita por Eowyn Lothwing y Finduilas (léase, yo misma)


Era una noche fría, extremadamente fría. Finduilas acababa de llegar a la posada. Le había alegrado el corazón ver, en la noche, el cartelito encima de la puerta, que ponía:  
  
La Hoguera del Montaraz  
  
Le había animado a acelerar el paso y llegar hasta la ventana, donde se veía la dulce luz de las llamas. Abrió la pesada puerta, maldiciendo por enésima vez en esa noche la nieve que se le quedaba en la capa. Entró y, súbitamente, se sintió acogida por el calor del hogar. Esa era su casa.  
Delante de lumbre, estaban sentadas dos figuras: Eowyn y Gandalf. Esta última, sacudió la nieve de la capa de Findu, y le dio una 1420. Mientras la recién llegada acababa de quitarse las prendas mojadas (botas, camisa, pantalones y capa) y cambiárselas por unas de secas (un cálido pantalón con una blusa y otras botas más ligeras, con el cinturón y demás), Eo y Gandalf hablaban de temas incoherentes: un tal Cañizares, tirarse de cabeza contra una puerta. Finduilas no les prestaba demasiada atención, y se iba sirviendo más cervezas.  
  
Al acabar con la tercera (y picada por Gandalf, que le decía que ya iba borracha) la muchacha se levantó a por un poco de comida. Regresó con un pan, tierno y sabroso (cosa rara en un pan en el invierno, siempre solía estar reseco), un queso oloroso y un rico salchichón.  
En ese momento, Gandalf se levantó y se puso su capa:  
  
+ ¡Bueno, muchachas! ¡Tengo que irme un rato! Luego vuelvo.  
+ ¡¡Adiós!! ¡Tenna rato!  
+ ¡Tenna rato! ¡Ciao!  
  
Hambrientas como lobos, Eo y Findu pasaron a devorar con fruición el pan y las vituallas, riendo ante las llamas. Estaban saboreando un trozo de salchichón cuando se oyó un ruido seco. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.  
  
+ ¿Quién es?- Eo acaba de tragarse el chorizo - ¿Quién llama?  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, y dos figuras negras se asomaron al umbral: dos salteadores de caminos. Uno, alto y rubio de cabello largo, con los ojos azules como el cielo. El otro, alto también, aunque no tanto como el primero, con una melena morena y los ojos grises, profundos. Los dos embozados en capas oscuras, el rubio con un sombrero, el moreno con el pelo al viento. Entraron.  
  
Eowyn tuvo suerte: se había acabado su trozo de chorizo antes de que ellos entraran, y por tanto no le pasó lo que a Finduilas: al verlos, le dio tal ataque que se atragantó. Dio un grito ahogado, y cayó hacia atrás, haciendo rodar el taburete. Mientras, Eo se agarraba al respaldo de su silla.  
El moreno fue a ayudar a Findu, que seguía en el suelo. Al levantarse, fue a buscar unas 1420, luego volvió y le ayudó a quitarse la capa, mientras que Eo hacia lo mismo con el rubio:  
  
+ Bueno. ¿y vosotros que hacéis por aquí, muchachos? - Findu sacudió  
la capa del forastero y la colgó.  
+ ¿De dónde habéis salido? No se ve gente así por aquí. - Eo les  
sonreía encantadoramente mientras colgaba la capa del rubio.  
+ Nada. - el moreno les contestó - Recibimos vuestra llamada al  
palantir-móvil el otro día. ¡y hasta ahora no hemos podido llegar!  
Esta nieve. destroza las pezuñas a los caballos, ¿lo sabíais?  
+ Pues no tenia ni idea. - Eo se quedó prendada en los ojos del  
rubio.  
+ No, pobrecitos.- Findu estaba igual de atontada que al principio.  
+ Así que. ¿sois vosotros?- Eowyn había salido de su embobamiento y  
se los miraba intrigada.  
+ Si, claro. - el rubio parecía tan interesado en Eo, como Eo en él.  
+ Bueno, ¿queréis comer algo? ¡Debéis estar hambrientos! - Findu se  
recobró también. - Tenemos conejo, jabalí y corzo. ¿Qué preferís?  
+ Conejo.? - Eo miraba suplicante al pedirlo.  
+ Yo conejo - estaba claro: ese rubito y Eo. había feeling.  
+ Entonces, conejo para todos!  
+ Vamos a por él!  
+ Ahora volvemos! Sentaos a la vera fuego.  
  
Eowyn y Finduilas se fueron hacia la cocina, temblando. Sacaron el conejo y empezaron a sazonarlo. Al cabo de un rato, Finduilas rompió el silencio:  
  
+ Oye. no se han presentado ¿verdad?  
+ Creo que no. o estoy demasiado empanada.! ¡¿Pero tu has visto que  
dos?!  
+ Ay. ¡Qué muchachos!  
+ Uffffffffffffff.  
+ Voy a preguntarles cómo se llaman!  
+ Eso, eso! Yo me quedo con el cocido!  
  
Findu salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados esos dos. El moreno la recibió con una sonrisa. Le dió tal ataque que solo consiguió articular unas pocas palabras:  
  
+ . ¿Cómo os llamáis, señores?  
+ Yo Élestel - el moreno la miraba fijamente. Le cogió la mano y se  
la besó, mientras Findu sentía como si el cielo se derrumbara sobre  
su cabeza.  
+ Yo Aratan, señora - el rubio sonrió, ante la reacción que su  
compañero provocaba en la muchacha.  
+ Voy. a ver que tal está el conejo, eh? - Findu se marchó,  
derritiéndose como si fuese de mantequilla. Ya estaba lejos cuando  
Aratan se dirigió a Élestel:  
+ Te gusta esa moza, eh pillín?  
+ Ai, Aratan! Tu siempre tan pesado!!  
+ Anda, a mi no me mientas! Que tu no tienes tan buenos modales!  
Élestel, que te conozco.  
+ Aratan!!  
  
Mientras, en la cocina.  
  
+ Que tal, Findu?  
+ Bien. - aún temblaba al decirlo  
+ Si?? Nombres.  
+ Aratan y Élestel. El rubio es Aratan  
+ Que bonito. Bueno, vamos a sacar esto, no?  
+ Si, si.  
  
Salieron de la cocina, con el conejo. Findu puso unos cuantos cubiertos y el mantel.  
  
+ Eowyn, para lo que me necesitéis. - Eowyn se presentó. Finduilas la  
siguió:  
+ Yo Finduilas, a vuestro servicio. Esperamos que os guste!  
+ Entonces. - Aratan miraba fijamente a Eo, por lo que se ganó un  
codazo y una risita de Élestel - ¿No nos acompañareis en esta  
comida, señoras?  
+ Nos quedamos Findu?  
+ Si, claro.!  
+ Pues, si no os importa, si que os acompañaremos.  
+ Claro que no nos importa.! - Esta vez fue Élestel quien miró a  
Findu, y el que se ganó la risita y el codazo de su compañero.  
  
Las dos jóvenes se sentaron al lado de los dos viajeros y empezaron a comer. Ese conejo. ¡Estaba riquísimo! O quizá seria el apetito que les abrían esos hombres.  
  
+ Alguien quiere algo para beber? Alguna copa?  
+ Yo quiero, gracias.- Élestel las miró - Este conejo está riquísimo!  
Eowyn, Finduilas. enhorabuena! Nunca había probado nada igual!  
+ Yo quiero una hidromiel. Voy a buscarlo, vale? Y vosotros, Eo,  
Aratan? Queréis algo?  
+ Si, una copa.  
+ Para mi también!  
+ Vale, ahora vuelvo - dicho esto, Findu bajó a la bodega y  
desapareció de la vista. Eo retomó la conversación:  
+ De dónde venís señores? No os habíamos visto por aquí antes.- un  
grito de Finduilas la interrumpió  
+ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Los de ahí arriba!  
+ Findu! - Eo parecía realmente preocupada, aunque quizá solo fueran  
los nervios.  
+ Alguien viene a ayudarme? - al oír esto, Élestel se levantó, y se  
fue hacia la bodega, diciendo:  
+ Ahora vengo.  
+ Bueno. -Eo se volvió hacia Aratan, maldiciendo a esos dos - Habéis  
respondido ya a mi pregunta?  
+ No, y os pido mil perdones por ello. Venimos de vagar por las  
tierras desconocidas de Endor, mi señora. Somos hombres sin hogar,  
sin pueblo, sin familia. Y vos, Dama Eowyn?  
+ Yo vengo de las Tierras de Rohan.  
+ Rohan? Bonitas tierras! Las verdes colinas, las symbelmine. - se  
acercó a Eo y le tomó la mano - Las azules symbelmine. pero no de  
un azul tan puro como vuestros ojos. - dicho esto le besó la mano.  
+ Gracias - Eo tembló de arriba abajo e intentó cambiar el curso de  
la conversación - .a.además. de sus caballos! La habéis visitado,  
Aratan?  
+ Si, la he visitado varias veces. - se fijó en que Eo no dejaba de  
temblar - Que os pasa señora? Estais bien? Tenéis frío?  
+ No. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Debéis estar cansados. Tenéis  
pensado alojaros en algún lugar?  
+ No es acaso esto una posada? Pensábamos alojarnos aquí.  
+ Bien. bien. Hay sitio de sobras.  
  
Mientras, Élestel había empezado a bajar las escaleras hacia la bodega y se había encontrado con un panorama original: Finduilas estaba ceñuda, los brazos en jarras, delante de un barril de hidromiel. Se veían también unas copas llenas de un liquido transparente y oloroso. Todo esto a media escalera. En esos momentos, Findu se retiraba los cabellos de delante los ojos, que le chispeaban, enfadados.  
  
+ Que pasa señora? - Élestel la miraba, sonriendo, conteniendo la  
risa ante tan insospechado espectáculo  
+ Nada.  
+ Y esos gritos?  
+ No, que arriba no queda hidromiel, y si quiero tengo que subir todo  
el barril. - lo miró, y vio que esos ojos grises estaban clavados  
en los suyos - Y, bueno, yo sola no puedo. Me ayudáis vos?  
+ Claro.! Os seré sincero señora: hasta ahora nunca había visto una  
Dama vestida de esta guisa - Finduilas se miró y echó a reír;  
Élestel le coreó las risas - ni ninguna que fuera capaz de levantar  
un barril de hidromiel. Y vos lo habeis subido hasta media  
escalera.!!  
+ Oh.! No nos habéis visto a Eo y a mi en plena acción. Lo nuestro es  
ser Doncellas Guerreras!.  
  
Miró al joven, que se había estado arremangando para coger el barril, y que ahora la miraba sorprendido. Al verle tan cerca tuvo un escalofrío. "Tonta!" pensó "como quieres que se fije en ti, Findu? Ai, si al menos fuese como Eo. Esos dos. Aratan y Eo, que pareja!!" Luego se puso manos a la obra y, juntos, subieron el barril y lo llegaron donde estaban los otros dos.  
Eowyn estaba blanca como la cal, temblando. Aratan le sostenía la mano.  
  
+ Estas muy pálida, Eo. - Findu se acercó a ella.  
+ Si???  
+ Si. de golpe se ha puesto a temblar así. - Aratan parecía  
seriamente preocupado -  
+ No, enserio, estoy bien.  
+ Creo que tendría que reposar. Parece que tiene fiebre. Tan blanca,  
y las mejillas tan sonrosadas!!  
+ Tranquilo, Aratan, estoy bien, no os preocupéis. - el alto rubio la  
miró, dudoso, luego ella se dirigió a su compañera - Que te pasaba  
Findu?  
+ Nada. Que no podía subir el barril.  
+ Ahhhhhhhh.  
+ Pero. Si casi llega arriba!! - Elestel sonreía mientras lo decía,  
orgulloso - Me la he encontrado a media escalera!!  
+ Ah si? - Aratan y Eo respondieron a coro, para luego sonrojarse.  
+ Si. Creo que esto de manejar la espada da sus frutos. Antes no  
hubiese podido levantar nada.  
+ Si, eso parece.  
+ Ei, porque no dejamos de hablar y damos buena cuenta del conejo?  
+ Eso!!  
+ Se está enfriando y luego no será tan bueno.  
  
Cuatro figuras volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, y retomaron la cena silenciosamente. Fuera, la nieve caía arremolinándose contra la puerta. Dentro, el fuego ardía en el hogar. 


End file.
